


The Proposal

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Series: Moments In Their Life [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron proposes to Robert and its all very soft and cute.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I've got it into my head that I need them to get officially married at some point this year and so I decided to write about Aaron proposing.   
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

He had thought about it for a long time. They had been boyfriends for two years now, and Aaron wanted to take it one step further; he wanted to marry Robert.

Aaron told Liv what he was planning to do and they somehow managed to go into Hotten after he picked her up from school and bought the rings. Liv had pointed out a plain silver band, with two lines of engraving running parallel around it. They had asked the woman behind the counter if there was a possibility that there was two of those, and luckily there was. Aaron had picked them up the following day, getting a round of ‘good luck’s before leaving the store and driving home. 

They had been hidden in the spare room; Aaron knowing that Robert very rarely goes in there so they’d be safe. It was a month later that Aaron actually worked up the courage to propose. Liv had told Victoria, she couldn’t keep it a secret any longer. “They’re getting married!” She said excitedly, to which Victoria dropped the plate she was holding. “Well, Robert has to agree first, but we know he will.” Liv finished off her sentence.

Aaron had texted Robert asking him to go up to the barn. Robert knew which one he was talking about straight away, they had been there several times and often called it ‘theirs’. When Robert parked outside, he could see that Aaron had put up lights and put their favourite snacks on top of a sturdy pile of hay.

“Hey,” Robert called out, “What’s all this for?”

Aaron turned to face Robert, his face dropping when he realised he got there early and he hadn’t had time to practice the speech.

“I haven’t forgotten an anniversary, have I?” Robert worried, closing the gap between him and Aaron and holding on to his waist.

Aaron leaned up slightly to kiss him and rubbed his arms. “No! Just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, don’t I?” Aaron stated.

Robert’s eyes flicked over to the selection of chocolate Aaron had left for them and gently kisses his forehead. “Soft lad.”

He walked over to the food, looking over everything Aaron had picked out: chocolate, fruit, Haribos, crisps. “Spoiling me are ya?” Robert smirked as he lifted his hand up to touch Aaron again. He couldn’t bear to be apart from him; when he was near all he wanted to do was hold him, any part of him. Aaron held his arm out, walking closer so their hands could touch and as soon as they did, Robert dragged Aaron in, somehow getting his left arm wrapped around his waist and Aaron standing slightly in front of him.

Robert gently kissed Aaron’s jaw, his head falling back under the touch and landing on Robert’s shoulder. He carried on kissing, applying more pressure the further down his neck he got. He knew Aaron didn’t like him leaving marks, especially the dark purple ones he sometimes left around his hip bone. But he also knew that Aaron loved his kisses on his neck, his moans being evidence of that. As Aaron’s moans got louder, Robert brought his mouth back up to Aaron’s lips, muffling the noise but still sending vibrations over his own lips.

“So, are you gonna tell me why you really brought me here?” Robert asked as he rested his head against Aaron’s, their lips slightly bigger than normal, red, and wet. “Only, I’ve got Cain on my back about not sorting this paperwork out.”

Aaron huffed a laugh and put his hands in his jacket pocket, his right hand curling around the velvet box. The weight felt heavy in his hand, he was nervous about this. “Can we not talk about my uncle while I do this?” He asked, not really realising what he just said.

Robert closed one eye slightly, cocking his head to the side, “While you do what?” He asked.

Aaron sighed out, pulling his hand almost entirely out of his pocket, exposing the box.

“Don’t freak out okay? But I’ve been wanting to do this for a while. I never thought I’d do this to anyone, because I never thought I’d find someone who loves me enough to put up with me. But I did. You. You, Robert Sugden, have changed my life. You’ve put up with me when I’m broken, when I’m giddy, when I’m that tired all I want to do is just spend the day in bed. You didn’t even falter when you got a 14 year old kid thrown into the mix! I know we haven’t made it easy for you, but you still love us, me and Liv. And we both love you. I used to think that I would never be happy, that I’d never want to walk down the street holding hands with a man. You’ve changed all of that for me. I am happy, happier than I’ve ever been. That’s because of you.” Aaron announced.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and made sure it was just cracked open, before getting on to his left knee and looking up at Robert, who now had his hands up against his mouth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Will you m-“ Aaron started to ask.

“Yes!” Robert shouted.

“You didn’t let me finish!” Aaron demanded.

Robert looking guilty at that, but the smile on his face broke through, unable to resist it.

“Will you marry me?” Aaron finally asked, Robert not interrupting this time.

Robert smiled down at Aaron, biting his lip to try and stop him smiling as much. “Yes, of course I will.”

Aaron jumped up, kissing Robert, all teeth and open mouth, while trying to fumble the ring on to his finger. In the end, they had to pull away from kissing so they could put the ring on, Robert stopping to admire it before wrapping his hand around Aaron’s head, entangling his fingers in his hair and pushing their mouths together to kiss again, slowly this time.

“Love you.” Robert whispered against Aaron’s lips, pressing his bottom lip in between Aaron’s let him take control.

Aaron shoved his hands in Robert’s back pockets, pulling him forward so their entire bodies were touching. Robert’s phone rang against Aaron’s hand so he fished it out of his pocket and looked at who was calling his fiancé. _Fiancé, he liked that._

“Vic.” Aaron said as he handed Robert his phone.

He put it to his ear and spoke to his sister.

“Has he done it yet?” Victoria asked.

Robert winked at Aaron. “Done what?”

“Proposed! Has Aaron proposed?!” Victoria practically shouted.

Robert knew he could have fun with this. “You what? No, not yet Vic! Is that what he’s planning to do?” He lied.

Aaron tried so hard not to burst out laughing, having to almost gag himself on Robert’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry! Don’t tell Aaron I spoilt it. In fact, just forget I mentioned anything. Sorry!” Victoria rushed out.

Aaron couldn’t hold his laughter in anymore, causing Robert to also burst out laughing. They could tell that Victoria was confused down the phone.

“Course he’s proposed sis, you’re currently speaking to the future Mr Sugden-Dingle.” Robert smirked and kissed Aaron’s cheek softly.

Victoria squealed loudly, causing Robert to pull the phone away from his ear and opening his eyes widely. When he put the phone back in his pocket, Aaron asked “Sugden-Dingle?”

Robert looked at him and shrugged, “Yeah? May as well put our names together.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab a packet of Haribos.

“Oi.” Robert scalded. “Share them with your _fiancé._ ”


End file.
